Gummi Bears Adventures of the Lion King
the Gummi Bears go on another adventure this time on a boat trip to africia and witness the birth of a lion cub to Mufasa ans Sarabi and Rafiki the mandrill is rasing the lion cub up in the sky everyone is happy except Mufasas brother Scar who is toying with a mouse later trying to eat it but Zazu the hornbill interupts him causing the mouse to escape afterwards Scar decides to eat Zazu instead but Mufasa stops him and upbraids him for missing the ceremony and Scar exits priderock meanwhile the Carpies arrive in africia and plan to help Scar overthrow Mufasa years passed and Mufasa gives Simba a tour of priderock and the Gummi Bears meet them and Zazu greets them and is later a victim for Simbas pouncing lesson but than is warned that hyenas have invaded the pridelands and the Gummi Bears go with Mufasa and Sunni and Cubbi stay with Simba meanwhile Simba Cubbi and Sunni talk with Scar who tells them of the elephant graveyard and to keep it secret as they leave the Carpies meet Scar so does the and the King Carpie has a big plan and Scar tells them that he has lured them in a trap to feed to the hyenas and the Carpies plot to eat the Gummi Bears meanwhile Cubbi Sunni meet Nala and take her on a trip but Zazu is to keep watch of them and they ditch Zazu and enter the elephant graveyard but Zazu tries to make them go home but three hyenas come out Shenzi Benzai and Ed with the vulture creatures Carpies that chase them around the elephant graveyard but they ctach Zazu and try to cook him but Zazu escapes and warns Mufasa and the other Gummis meanwhile the Hyenas and the Carpies chase them to a skull but Mufasa fights off the Hyenas and the Gummi Bears drink gummi berry juice and drive the Carpies away but Mufasa is angry with Simba for disobeying him meanwhile Scar watches from the distance with the King Carpie seeing that their plans have failed meanwhile they return to priderock and Zazu takes Nala and Mufasa gets on to Simba for disobeying him but Simba explains that he was only trying to be brave like him and Mufasa explains that he is only brave when he must be and being brave does not mean you should go looking for trouble and than shows him the kings in the sky meanwhile at the elephant graveyard the hyenas and the carpies are angry for failing and Scar and the King Carpie have new plans to kill Mufasa and Simba and take over the pridelands the mext day Scar leads Simba to the gorge telling him of a surprise and abandons him but the hyenas start a wildbeast stampede which chases Simba and he warns Mufasa and Zazu of the stampede and they run to the rescue Mufasa rescues Simba and Zazu panics but Scar knocks him out while Mufasa is asking Scar for help Scar says long lived the king and tosses him off the cliff to be killed by the stampede and Simba starts crying over Mufasas death and Scar tells Simba if it were not for him Mufasa would still be alive and he gives him advice to run away and never return and he does and sends the hyena pack to kill him but Simba escapes the hyenas and flees into the burning desert and the hyenas inform Scar that Simba is dead and Scar tells them that Mufasa and Simba have died and that he is now king of the pridelands and the hyenas and the carpies enter and King Carpie rules beside Scar and the Gummi Bears set off to find Simba and Scar makes Zazu his prisoner and encourages Nala to be his queen but she refuses and flees priderock and Rafiki does not like the looks of this and thinks Simba is dead meanwhile in the desert the Gummi Bears find Simba laying uncounsance and vultures are about to devour him but a meerkat named Timon and a warthog named Pumbaa drive them off and meet the Gummi Bears and save Simba with hakuna matuta forgetting his worries Simba grows into an adult lion meanwhile at priderock Scar has Zazu in a ribcage making him sing and King Carpie is joining in usings his bone to jam but when Mufasa is mentioned Scar gets angry reminding him of the law but the hyenas Shenzi Benzai and Ed complain about food so do the other carpies but Scar and King Carpie send them out meanwhile Simba Timon Pumbaa and the Gummi Bears watch the stars and Simba says that the great kings are watching them making Timon and Pumbaa laugh and Gruffi tells them to knock it off meanwhile Rafiki is thrilled to know that Simba is not dead and Nala chases Timon and Pumbaa but Simba fights her and reckonises her and they glad to meet again but Nala tells Simba that he must go back but Simba refuses and later meets Rafiki and sees his father in the sky and decides to return to priderock and Nala Timon Pumbaa and the Gummi Bears follow him seeing that Hyenas and Carpies now leave there so Timon Pumbaa Zummi and Tummi distract them and Scar demands for Sarabi to gather food but Sarabi tells Scar that there is no food and to leave priderock but Scar smacks Sarabi and refuses but Simba returns and Confronts Scar telling him to step down but Scar tells Simba that he is king and that Simba is responsible for Mufasas death which shocks the whole pride even the Gummi Bears and Scar corners Simba on the cliff and fire comes and Scar remembers this telling Simba that he actually killed Mufasa and Simba now knowing the truth jumps on Scar choking him forcing to reveal it and he does and Gruffi is shocked to know that Scar is the murderer and Scar flees and the lions fight the hyenas and the Gummi Bears fight the Carpies the King Carpie grabs Summi in his talons and the hyenas jumpo on Simba and bite him but Rafiki joins in the battle and whoops the hyenas and hits the carpies with his stick and than he smacks the King Carpie on the head knocking him out cold and Timon and Pumbaa free Zazu and drive both the hyenas and the carpies away but Simba confronts Scar accusing him of murder and Scar pleads for his life telling Simba that the hyenas are the real enemy hearing that the hyenas get angry for being double crossed by Scar and Simba tells Scar to run away but Scar refuses to be defeated and battles Simba clawing at him but Simba flips Scar off the cliff and the hyenas corner him in anger Scar tries to explain the situation but the hyenas have had it with his broken promises and treachery so they jump on Scar and kill him devouring his flesh off screen and exit the pridelands and fire comes but rain washes the fire away and the bones and Simba is king of the pridelands he marries Nala and they have a cub Rafiki lifts it up to the african animals that bow to it and Zazu flies across the pridelands and Timon and Pumbaa are happy too and the Gummi Bears tell them bye and head back to gummi glen the end Category:Gummi Bears Adventure Films